Siriusly
by The Miserable
Summary: I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this. It'll definitely be an exploration of Sirius, as he is my favorite character. CHPTR 8 up, sorry so short. Haven't had much time lately.
1. Thoughts

Title: Siriusly  
  
Spoilers: Uhh… 1-4, some stuff I guess for 5  
  
Disclaimer: J.K.'s rockin' Sirius. I have no affiliation with her, nor the Harry Potter Series, nor Scholastic or any other publishing company. Leave me the hell alone, I'm only 15.  
  
Hi!: I need a BETA reader for this series if anyone's interested… leave me a note or an email at fallentear04@yahoo.com. Thanks! … This is the first in a series. It's not going to be a narrative, but I thought a little teaser from Sirius' perspective would be fun…  
  
I still remember James. "Just a hopeless Romantic, aren't you?"  
  
Truer words were never spoken. At least, not about me. Not about Sirius Black. Oh, sure, there was the typical "Sirius is quite the trouble maker…" as if no teacher could think for themselves. Heard Dumbledore say it once, they did. After that, who would disagree with Dumbledore?  
  
And that heartless bastard, Peter, only proved them right. How smug they must have been, to think that they knew I was the sort to cause trouble.  
  
I'm not saying they were wrong. I was. Then I discovered Voldemort was back, and I became worse. It's inherent, I suppose, for a kid to try to keep life going when he knows it might end one day. If I didn't act like anything was wrong, then of course, nothing would be wrong.  
  
So I was a Romantic. Not those bloody awful "Harlequin" types (not quite Fabio, am I?), but a true Romantic. People who sought what the Realists couldn't quite grasp.  
  
I had my moments. Telling James to use Peter… I should have just let Voldemort torture me. Then, maybe, Harry would have a father instead of some Godforsaken godfather who he can't be seen in public with. That cow, Rita Skeeter, would have had a field day…  
  
I'm just like everyone else. I had something I loved, and then I lost it. Now, I'm supposed to go through some heart-wrenching situation that will test my ability to love and have friends again…  
  
Dumbledore doesn't count. Even if I hated the man, I'd still be loyal to him simply because he's not Voldemort or that ignorant Cornelius Fudge. And Remus… he thought I had killed my best friend. He thought I had killed James Potter. I forgave him, but some part of me deep down resents him.  
  
So what's next to come? 


	2. Dorothy

Title: Siriusly  
  
Spoilers: Uhh… 1-4, some stuff I guess for 5  
  
Disclaimer: I kinda own Dorothy (the DADA teacher) and the plot of this story, not any other's that I may mention (say, 1-4).J.K.'s rockin' the rest. I have no affiliation with her, nor the Harry Potter Series, nor Scholastic or any other publishing company. Leave me the hell alone, I'm only 15.  
  
Hi!: I need a BETA reader for this series if anyone's interested… leave me a note or an email at fallentear04@yahoo.com. Thanks! … This is the second in a series. I'll get to a real plot any moment. More important hi though: Belle, thanks for the note (  
  
*~[ . ]~*  
  
The door to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher's room was open. Wafting through the air, breaking Sirius' silence was the sounds of showtunes.  
  
*For God's sake,* thought Sirius. If he weren't an escaped convict (definitely imprisoned for a crime he never committed mind you), he would have stomped in there long ago and grabbed the nearest Sneak-o-scope or whatnot so that he'd have something to throw at that horrid Muggle contraption.  
  
*Then again... eckeltricity doesn't work on Hogwarts grounds...*  
  
Intrigued, Sirius, the big black dog, made his way past the door and stuck his shaggy black head in. A brunette woman was sitting at the only desk in the room correcting papers with a big red quill, alternating humming measures of music and singing the lyrics she knew. She didn't have a bad voice, though nothing to brag about. She was new of course. If a student had heard her, she would have been the object of ridicule for quite some time. She of course, took that moment to look up.  
  
Clearly the woman was frightened of dogs. Her eyes widened, and with a flick of her wrist, the dog was unconscious.  
  
*~[ . ]~*  
  
"Merlin's beard, what have you done?" Seconds later, a shocked Dumbledore, who seemingly had been following Sirius around the castle to ensure he didn't get into too much trouble, hurried into the classroom and shut the door after dragging Sirius' limp, dog-like body into the room.  
  
The woman still seemed shocked, if not more-so.  
  
"Headmaster, I wasn't aware there were stray animals running loose in the school. If I had been, I would... well, probably still taken the job, but with a lot more caution!"  
  
Dumbeldore seemed vaguely calmer. "No worries. Ennervate," he muttered, pointing at Sirius.  
  
Though Dumbledore was well versed in this spell, even he didn't expect it. Sirius, who was completely knocked out and oblivious to his surroundings had begun to transform...  
  
If Dorothy (the new professor) was shocked at the sight of what seemed to her a grim, she was damned near a heart attack at the sight of Sirius Black, the bastard who had killed the parents of what was no doubt her most intriguing student. Words evaded her vocabulary. Well, she could always utter "Holy shit..." but that wouldn't be very ladylike...  
  
"Aww shit" muttered Dumbledore. Dorothy blinked once, then stared at the man with wondering eyes. Maybe the senility had finally kicked in. Then she shrugged. *That's pretty wicked,* she thought. How many people had ever heard him utter those words?  
  
Dorothy instantly calmed. Dumbledore seemed mildly upset. Why wasn't he kicking Black's ass? The man seemed rather brittle, but the amazing thing about wands is that they don't seem to care about the muscle power behind them.  
  
Sirius began looking around too, then realized that Dorothy had been staring at him.  
  
"Oh shit...," then, when he realized she wasn't quite screaming her head off like Mrs. Weasley had done, he added,"... showtunes?" 


	3. Battle of Tongues

Title: Siriusly  
  
Spoilers: Uhh… 1-4, some stuff I guess for 5  
  
Disclaimer: I kinda own Dorothy (the DADA teacher) and the plot of this story, not any other's that I may mention (say, 1-4).J.K.'s got the rest. I have no affiliation with her, nor the Harry Potter Series, nor Scholastic or any other publishing company. Leave me the hell alone, I'm only 15.  
  
Hi!: Many thanks to my BETA reader (and I still swear I'll get there soon).  
  
"Oh shit...," then, when he realized she wasn't quite screaming her head off like Mrs. Weasley had done, he added,"... showtunes?"  
  
*~[ . ]~*  
  
"Quite right. What, praytell, do Rottweilers fancy?" *Kick him where it counts...,* Dorothy added, absent-mindedly.  
  
Dorothy took a seat. Something flashed through her mind, how on all those American comedies, kids would always sit their parents down before giving them some sort of a shock. Oddly, she wasn't quite expecting a progress report. Sirius noticed. He was a quick one, as was Dumbledore. Each followed suit and sat in a chair in the empty, darkened classroom.  
  
"Not a Rottweiler," Sirius muttered, not quite sure why he had followed up on her bait. He didn't have a single intelligent quip to utter, and she seemed quite ready for a battle of tongues.  
  
"Not a backstabbing murderer either?" there was a glint in her eyes. She wasn't intending it be harmful, but it hit far closer to home than intended. She, of course, didn't back down. *She doesn't know. How could she?*  
  
Sirius shook his head. "It's common wizard knowledge that I killed Peter Pettigrew (one of my BEST FRIENDS) about 14 years ago. Then again, before the 1400's, it was common knowledge that the earth was flat." He might as well do the thing properly. "Of course, the scarce few witnesses that saw me blow him into the dust were Muggles. How much did they know about wands? What they saw was me yelling at him, with my wand pointed. I planned to do it- I swear I did, but he beat me too it. If you ask any of the Muggles, not one will say they saw a bright green flash. All they saw was Peter (he too was an Animagus), then suddenly a cloud of dust. They never saw him turn into a rat and scurry into the sewers. Bastard."  
  
Dorothy shook her head and rubbed her eyes. Ten minutes ago, all that mattered was the Crabbe seemed to know nothing about vampires and had received his latest in a series of low marks. Right now, Sirius Black was sitting in front of her, feeding her line after line of bullshit that for some reason Dumbledore seemed to be buying. There was a simple cure for that though...  
  
She stood and walked over to a cabinet at the corner of the room. She muttered a low, "Alohomora," and it popped open. She extracted a vial of crystal clear liquid that made both Sirius' and Dumbledore's eyes pop open.  
  
"Not mine, I assure you," she stated, glancing at Sirius through the bottle. "Severus seemed mighty willing to give me a sample though..." Dumbledore nodded, Sirius looked uncertain. Had he been hiding anything in his time here at Hogwarts? How much did Dumbledore know about his, James', Remus', and Peter's expeditions during their years there? However, if it was between the veritaserum as he recognized it to be and a visit from the evil dementors... those details could be risked.  
  
He stood, taking it from her, and took a small amount before returning it to her.  
  
He sat again and continued his story. "I convinced James that Voldemort would come for me. He would have, had he the time. Instead, I said, use Peter! He'll never expect it! That talentless, worthless... And he turned and told Voldemort he knew where James was. Any questions?"  
  
She nodded. "Was anything you said before I fed you the serum a lie?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"Sporadically since I escaped."  
  
"Who knows the truth?"  
  
"Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Hermione, Ron, and of course Harry... as well as Severus and the majority of Ron's family, for that matter."  
  
"Severus? You think he gave me this serum because..."  
  
"I don't doubt it, the slimy git...," noticing Professor Dumbledore's warning glance, he tried to mutter a sorry but found he couldn't. How long till it ran out?  
  
Dorothy nodded, continuing to rub her eyes. *It's okay... he's a GOOD ex- convict...*  
  
She turned to Dumbledore. "I won't tell anyone. It's not my place to. So you really didn't like my music?" she asked softly, staring at the wall.  
  
"Of course I did." With a loud smack, Sirius drew his hand to his forehead. *Little bitch...* 


	4. Dorothy's Thoughts

Title: Siriusly  
  
Spoilers: Uhh… 1-4, some stuff I guess for 5  
  
Disclaimer: I kinda own Dorothy (the DADA teacher) and the plot of this story, not any other's that I may mention (say, 1-4).J.K.'s got the rest. I have no affiliation with her, nor the Harry Potter Series, nor Scholastic or any other publishing company. Leave me the hell alone, I'm only 15.  
  
Chapter 4: Dorothy's thoughts  
  
I think I've come a long way from my time here at Hogwarts. After all, 10+ years to mull things over is quite some time, but now I'm back.  
  
My first year at Hogwarts... I still remember the whispers. My acceptance letter came right at the beginning of Voldemort's rise. The ministry began to get frantic, trying to cover up for the recent rash of Muggle killings and giant skulls in the skies that didn't seem quite natural to the Muggles.  
  
My parents were idiots. They must have been the first couple to get caught torturing the Muggles. I was left an orphan, because they put up a fight. The aurors brought them within an inch of death, and when they realized they were going to Azkaban, they killed themselves. It didn't take much.  
  
The media dove onto it. The ministry was so happy- it finally seemed like they were getting something accomplished (when it really took a little kid to do their job for them). It was in papers all over the world. I had to face a group of 1000 students who were going to hate me because of what my wretched parents had done. I arrived at Hogwarts (after inheriting a fair amount of money from my parents) and joined the others in the hall. It didn't take long for most to realize who I was. I had, after all, taken on my mother's appearance down to each little fault. It didn't take long for my name to be called to be sorted.  
  
As Sirius Black hopped off the chair (a proud, if a little smug, new Gryffindor), Professor McGonagall hesitated, but just like every other name, announced me to the student body. "Circe, Dorothy."  
  
I walked rather cautiously to the front of the room and placed the hat on my head.  
  
"A little sad of eye, I see," the hat told me. "An affinity to find what's not really there. Quite curious. A good mind... No chance of Hufflepuff here though. Your best bet would be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
A silence loomed over the Great Hall. They had all expected me to go to Slytherin- as had I! I hopped down and moved to an empty spot at the end of the Gryffindor table. I placed my head in my arms... I suppose I figured if I couldn't see them, then maybe they just wouldn't exist. Apparently that only works when the rest comply and are willing to leave you alone. Soon, I felt a hand tapping my shoulder. The boy who had been sorted before me had slid into the seat beside me.  
  
"Alright?" Such a simple question, but I was shocked that anyone cared. I immediately assumed that this was something of a sick joke... but nodded anyway. I just wanted to get rid of him as fast as I could.  
  
"My name is Sirius," he continued. Still quieter, so only I could hear, "You know, what you're born holds no bearing on what you become."  
  
I still ignored him, even as his friends came and sat around us... Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter... all sorted into Gryffindor. All had accepted me for who I was now, not who I was born.  
  
Over the course of the next seven years, I became rather well acquaintences with all of them, but found myself favoring the Slytherin group. Lucius Malfoy loved me, he had the aspirations to be associated with the greater power. I was the only girl in school whose parents were convicted Death Eaters. Still though, I never forgot Sirius' words, but then he went to Azkaban.  
  
I remembered reading it in the papers. Wizards and witches everywhere would still scuttle around me in the streets. The person who had told me to be bigger than that had fallen into it himself.  
  
Then there were rumors this summer... Voldemort coming back. I joined him.  
  
I don't know what made me do it. Maybe I wanted to see Sirius. Maybe I wanted to see him die. That was obviously where he had gone after he freed himself from that horrid place with the horrible beings that manifested themselves in the world. I met Voldemort. I joined him. However, before I was to become a fully fledged (and tatooed) member, I had to perform a task.  
  
You can imagine my shock when I found out Wormtail was alive. It meant that everything I knew had been a lie. Sirius had faith in me, and here I was, selling out to the lowest batch of scum that Godric Gryffindor wouldn't have so much as laid eyes upon.  
  
As a personal favor to both Wormtail and the Dark Lord, I was to kill him. Torture him if I like, but kill him, nonetheless. He, after all, had a father's love for Harry. That just wouldn't do.  
  
I came to Hogwarts. That's where Wormtail had seen Sirius last. I had been fed with knowledge regarding Sirius' actions during his time at Hogwarts to his favorite color. If I wasn't mistaken, Peter had grown fond of me. I prefer, not wasting my time on the weak- thanks.  
  
Finally I saw Sirius. I knew he had the ability to transform into a dog, but I couldn't kill him there. What if this was a random dog- not Sirius after all? I'd be screwed.  
  
Then I heard him talk, and it all changed. 


	5. Class

Title: Siriusly  
Chapter: 5  
By: The Miserable  
Disclaimer: It's not mine. If I owned Harry Potter, or if I was making money for writing, I wouldn't spend nearly this much time online.  
Rating: PG. A bit of strong language, nothing serious. It might up depending on what I write.  
  
Spoilers: I'd have read 1-4.  
  
Explanation: It has been quite some time since I last updated. Really, I'm truly sorry. I got caught up with creating an individual's life that can't even write his own platform statement! Okay. It's confusing. One of my teachers is giving us a project to create a presidential candidate that we have to guide through primaries and the whole electoral process. We have to convince around 6 or 7 classes that we have the best candidate. We have to write position statements, fill out a budget, write a life story, and advertise- and that's only thus far. I've created a site for him ([1]http://www.geocities.com/eagleparty) if you're interested. Did I mention we needed to create a party too? I thought you'd forgive me ;) Anyways, on with the story.  
  
*~[.]~*  
  
Dorothy continued acting like she had no idea Sirius was there. After all, she had promised Dumbledore that she would keep it quiet. There were only brief occasions that she even passed him in the corridor. She would bend down to scratch him behind his ears, and then carry on with her business.  
  
Meanwhile, Sirius was leading quite a dull life. He was around Harry a lot more, so luckily, he got to spend more time with his Godson. He'd sneak into the Gryffindor tower when the Fat Lady looked away and sleep on the edge of Harry's bed. Gryffindors, after all, were known for their rule breaking, so no one had but the utmost respect for Harry. Smuggling a dog into Hogwarts- who would have thought of such a thing? Furthermore, why did Professor Dumbledore seem to approve of the dog?  
  
There were only a few people at Hogwarts who knew who "Snuffles" really was, including Harry, Hermione, Ron, Professor Dumbledore, and Dorothy herself. There were times, of course, when Sirius would show his mischievous streak however.  
  
Such was the afternoon before Christmas break, during their last lesson: Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Should you come across a vampire," Dorothy rambled on, "keep in mind that they are people too, much like werewolves." Somewhere near the back of the class, Draco Malfoy snorted.  
  
"Sorry Draco?" Dorothy asked, assuming he was being an imbecile. Not that that was unlikely, of course.  
  
Malfoy glared at Harry. "Whoever told you that werewolves were harmless was quite mistaken. Haven't you heard who you have replaced?" Draco said in an oily voice, similar to that of his father's.  
  
Harry began to stand, but Dorothy silenced him. "I know very well who I have replaced. Out of your last four teachers, Professor Lupin was the only respectable man of the bunch. He and I are friends---" and it was true, they were, "--- and it would do you well not to lose any more points in my class."  
  
Draco continued, unwavering in the slightest to the threat. "I'm sure you would know what he's like. It's easy to tell about someone's personality after they've spent the night screaming your name after another fanciful shag..."  
  
Dorothy's eyes popped open. "Excuse me?" Draco began to reply but was cut off. "Detention. And 15 points from Slytherin."  
  
Draco smiled. "Well worth it."  
  
The tension was broken by a scream, apparently exuded from Goyle, though rather high-pitched. In the doorway to the classroom stood a huge black dog, growling deep in his throat.  
  
"Snuffles!" cried both Harry and Dorothy as the dog stalked into the room, while the Gryffindors exchanged nervous glances.  
  
Thinking quickly, Dorothy screamed over the shuffle of students getting up on their desks and other high areas where they could avoid the dog, "Class dismissed!" At this, a very disappointed Sirius Black looked back at Dorothy with miserable little eyes. Hermione, Ron, and Harry rushed to the front of the room.  
  
"We're not going to be expelled are we?" worried Hermione, shooting deathly glares at Sirius.  
  
Sirius became human once more. "Of course not." With a sad little smile, "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"  
  
References  
  
1. http://www.geocities.com/eagleparty 


	6. I know.

Title: Siriusly  
Chapter: 6  
By: The Miserable  
Disclaimer: It's not mine. If I owned Harry Potter, or if I was making money for writing, I wouldn't spend nearly this much time online.  
Rating: PG-13. I have quite the dirty mouth recently.  
Spoilers: I'd have read 1-4.  
Note: I'm just trying out writing with the html. If it doesn't work out, I'll update this chapter with a Word version.  
Note 2: I just got Barry Trotter and the Unauthorized Parody. It's not too long, but I won't be writing anything until it's over, lol.  
  
  
Dorothy stalked from her room with Sirius closely following. She hurried down the hall from her classroom to the main hallway where she climbed onto a staircase. On their way down, the staircase changed on them but she made no notice, continuing her path. She reached the main landing and stormed off into the general direction of Professor Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Dorothy!" Sirius cried over her shoulder, trying to calm her. Oddly, him yelling didn't seem to do the trick  
  
She replied in a harsh, quiet tone. "Professor Circe."Sirius stopped and stared at her, until she slowed down. She turned. "I'm sorry. I figured since there was absolutely no way you showed any respect to me back there- what- barging into my class like a crazed pedophile looking for new meat... I only assumed that you had reverted to your sad, child-like tricks, thus, treating you like one." With that, she turned and continued towards the Headmaster's office. _Who the_ hell_ does he think he is?_ seemed to be the prevailing thought among the mix. She didn't even stop to consider that they might run into students- their _beloved _Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher running at top speed to find the Headmaster followed by an ex-convict trailing after her.  
  
Sirius had similar thoughts however, and in seconds (not a moment too soon, he noticed) had he changed into his dog form. He moved faster this way, anyway. _How does she know what I was like as a... Professor Circe? _Dorothy_ Circe? Not possible. Is it? _He shook his head. _Can't be. We were friends. She wouldn't forget me. _His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of beating on a hollow wooden door.   
  
Dorothy threw herself into the Headmaster's office. "Albus, I can't take him anymore! He interrupted my class. How am I supposed to explain to the Slytherins that Potter's dog is A-Okay with the staff simply because it's not really a dog - though you could have fooled me...crazy bitch - it's an ex-convict!"   
  
Sirius, mid-way through changing (quite the sight to see a half-man, half-dog talk) replied just as fervently, "It's not my fault. Lucius' kid was being horribly abominable. Somewhere in there, you'd THINK I'd have heard a 'thank you' but oddly, those words must have slipped from her vocabulary!"   
  
Albus seemed to age before their eyes. "Please sit."  
  
He turned to Dorothy. "I cannot do anything about the Slytherins. It is about time to announce to the school that there is a dog wandering around... perfectly harmless."He added as an afterthough, "To the pure of heart."  
  
Turning to Sirius, "You know you cannot interrupt classes no matter what reason. I don't care what Mister Malfoy said. Dorothy is quite capable of handling herself."  
  
_You hear that? The man defends you and you are trying to kill someone right under his nose._  
  
Dorothy was no idiot. She couldn't have killed Sirius today. It would get a lot harder to do it, now that the whole school would know of his presence. But what possessed her to run to Dumbledore and not handle it herself? That Mudblood-loving fool couldn't really do anything about it either way. But he was no idiot. "Thank you, Sir."She turned to leave and made it to the door when she heard Albus tell Sirius, "Time changes things, doesn't it?" and Sirius sigh resignedly, "Yeah."  
  
_Shit._


	7. Still...

Title: Siriusly  
Chapter: 7  
By: The Miserable  
Disclaimer: Pretty much J.K.'s. I own the actual idea of this piece of fanfiction (and this piece alone), as well as the character of Dorothy Circe, the DADA teacher.  
Spoilers: I'd have read 1-4.  
Rating: PG-13. I really should lighten up on the swearing.  
Note: If you are for some reason interested in how my nickname came to be, it's on my Bio page now [all for Sirius ;)]  
  
  
  
_He can't know_, Dorothy reasoned. _He would have said something by now. _She loved playing mind games with herself. He did, after all, say something. He just didn't say it to her.  
  
She lay down on her bed in the dormitory that Dumbledore had provided her and looked around. She had really made this room her own. Amazing it was, how a Muggle would feel perfectly comfortable in only this room in the castle. Her bookshelves were lined with Muggle writing (i.e. Dickens' A Tale of Two Cities, Great Expectations; Shakespeare's Hamlet, As You Like It, and Julius Caesar), a poster above her bed indicating the movie, Moulin Rouge. Before she came to work at Hogwarts, she lived in the Muggle world. Ultimately, she was appreciative of the things that the Muggles had accomplished, and thankfully, she was granted the ability to match clothes from it- which sadly was more than her colleagues could say.  
  
A knock sounded at the door. Who could it be but Sirius?  
  
She groaned and turned over face down. She could take him out now, but that would be too easy- and moreover, too incriminating. Sirius didn't give up. With a low, "Alohomora!" the door popped open.  
  
He closed the door behind him and it locked with a click. He sat at the end of her bed, lightly pushing her feet aside, not saying anything for a moment. Then-  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"   
  
Simple question. More importantly, one she had been expecting... so why did it bring tears to her eyes? _That's right..._, she thought. _The truth._  
  
"Because I'm trying to kill you," she muttered. Seeing the look on his face, she added, "Just kidding. I don't know. I didn't think it mattered. It wasn't like you remembered who I was, so why bother reminding you? Supressed memories and all that."   
  
He shook his head. "You don't know what Azkaban is like. I spent all my time huddled in a corner, chanting 'James and Lily. Peter and Remus.' Odd ramblings that the guards just assumed I had gone insane. I was keeping my mind focused on the situation. If I didn't, I wouldn't be better off than any other convict. At least I knew I was innocent. You were... pure of heart, I suppose. Completely uninvolved. If I thought about you, your memory would be sucked out of me by the dementors."  
  
Dorothy nodded. _Bullshit_. First, she had met the Lestranges. They hadn't gone insane because they believed that what they had done had been justified. You just had to outsmart the dementors... and if this many people had managed it, it couldn't have been all that hard. Either lose your conscience (if there's nothing to gnaw away at, how can guilt affect you?) or actually _not _commit the crime, as Sirius hadn't.  
  
Still...   
  
"Don't worry about it, Sirius. What's passed has passed." he sat up, still avoiding his eyes. They did, unlike the Lestranges' eyes, have a haunted look upon them. Maybe they were insane in their own right. But beyond the deadness there, he still was the old Sirius Black. Someone to confide in. Someone she couldn't kill.  
  
Someone she'd have to.  
  
He lifted her chin, and still she didn't meet his eyes. He gave up and stood, walking towards the door. She followed, so as to not be rude.  
  
"Promise?" he pleaded, referring to their earlier conversation.  
  
She nodded. "Promise."  
  
The door closed with a sound that seemed so finalized... Was it securing their "friendship" or foretelling his death? Both? Dorothy shrugged. There was quite a bit of thinking left to do. 


	8. Lucius

**Title: Siriusly  
Chapter: 8, Lucius  
Spoilers: Same as everything else  
Disclaimer: Same as everything else. If you want the ten dollars I have in my purse, you can have it.  
Rating: PG-13, but some "Adult Situations"  
Note: I've been incredibly busy lately. It's taken so long for this to get updated... but I'm sorry! Here's the next chapter. I'll try to update again soon.  
  
**_Come to me..._, the voice whispered in Dorothy's mind. _"I need you..."_  
  
The already familiar voice of the Dark Lord rang in her mind like a ceaseless hunchback at the top of the Cathedral of Notre Dame. Really, that man (or was he a man? Maybe a Thing... a soulless being) had no consideration for convenient situation.  
  
Dorothy reached into the back of her closet past all of her robes and to her own Firebolt (won at a poker game in the Leaky Cauldron) and took off through her window.   
  
"Bloody hell..." Her shoe fell off somewhere over the forest and she dove to find it. The Thing coughed behind her and she straightened up. A low, cruel voice cackled and muttered beneath his voice,"Crucio."  
  
"GOD DAMN IT! Lucius, cut this shit out!" Lucius lowered his mask and grinned.  
  
"You can handle it." Still, he stopped the spell.  
  
"Yeah. No kidding." She glared at him, and as he raised his wand a second time, she rolled her eyes. Taken off beat, he lowered his wand, glancing at her with interest.  
  
"Lord Voldemort wants to know why that filthy Muggle-loving freak of nature lives... He sent me to come find you. Kiss?" He leaned in as she backed away. "Mean."  
  
Dorothy sighed. She would love to know too. It had been months since she had been sent to Hogwarts to act as a teacher, to gain everyone's trust, and turn her back on them- to kill one of their more prominent (though still a secret) fighters. Her relationship with Sirius changed by the day and only recently she had become friends with him.  
  
That was the plan, you see. Dorothy gains Sirius' trust, is never seen without him, and is so shocked at his death that she can't return to Hogwarts. The only miscalculation is that the world didn't actually revolve around her. So what- it was his fault that the guards had stolen the thoughts of her?   
  
And was it her fault that she couldn't kill him even though she had to?   
  
"The timing's been off Lucius. If Voldemort wants me to kill Sirius and still be able to double-cross these people in future missions, he's going to have to wait."  
  
Lucius raised his eyebrows. "He has to wait because the 'timing is off' or because you still love him?" A visible, though underlying shock flashed through her face. "You didn't think I remembered, did you? I didn't tell Him. How could I have him kill you?" Lucius kissed her gently, then laughed as he shoved her into a tree, pinning her hands over her head. "No, couldn't have that. If he's not dead by the end of the year, I'll be here myself to kill him- and you." He released her. "Send my love."  
  
In a blink of an eye, Lucius had gone. Her wrists were still sore as she rubbed them deeply.   
  
There was more to it, though. There were some scars that only that flaming poof, Malfoy, managed to slash open again. A huge sob escaped her lungs and she fell to her knees. It wasn't until she heard the crunch of twigs behind her that she even bothered to look up.  
  
"What am I supposed to say?" Sirius stood there, blinking back tears. He had been so strong for so long. He managed to get out of Azkaban, survive multiple betrayals, the knowledge that the entire wizarding world had hated him, and the pressure of being the Godfather to the Boy-Who-Lived- and _this_ was what brought tears to his eyes. He opened his arms wide.  
  
"So do it. Kill me. You've got a wand, I don't. _Why don't you BLOODY KILL ME!_"  
  
Dorothy stayed on the ground, watching him. Crying. 


End file.
